


Purpure

by Damcyans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damcyans/pseuds/Damcyans
Summary: Snapshots of Prompto's life intertwining with Noctis'.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto's hands were shaking as he lunged towards Noctis. He pressed his hand against his shoulder and pushed him gently. The boy mustered all of his enthusiasm into his greeting and found his courage chipping away slowly, as the prince looked at him strangely.

 

Noctis gazed up and down his body for a second, before a wry smile formed on his face. "Don't I know you?" He asked.

 

A nervous laughter escaped Prompto's lips, fingers rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Noctis allowed a subtle laugh to come through, as he returned his gesture by nudging his shoulder. "You took your time," he said quietly.

 

Prompto wasn't sure if it was meant to be heard. "Uh, I don't know what you mean, Your Highness," Prompto spoke. If his pulse wasn't threatening to choke the words from his throat, he might've even laughed.

 

"Alright, fair enough," he hummed. "Noctis will suffice."

 

Prompto's fingers tingled with excitement, a wide grin stretching his face. "It's like we're best friends already, isn't it?" He sighed with a dreamy look.

 

A part of that look stuck on Noctis' face as well. Prompto shuffled next to him with trembling hands plastered behind his back.

 

"Sure does," Noctis offered him a cheeky smile.

 

Prompto looked at him dumbfoundedly, surprised, that the prince was playing along. Encouraged by that, Prompto begun to enlighten him on all the reasons they should be friends. And the prince listened patiently. Prompto grinned with his mastered false confidence. "Trust me, I'm good to have around."

 

And with that, they both smiled at each other for a moment longer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Can I come to the Citadel?" Prompto asked one day as his feet came to a halt on the side of the road. His face held an uncertain frown, and his voice came sharper than he thought it would.

 

"I don't see why not," Noctis said with a languid shrug bending his body. His feet stopped moving shortly after Prompto's.

 

"...Really?" He asked.

 

Noctis let out an affirmative noise, lifting a hand to rest on his hip.

 

Prompto laughed as the knots in his stomach seemed to melt off. He leaped forward to sling his arm over Noctis' shoulder. "So, when can I come?" He asked with enthusiasm.

 

"Whenever it suits you," Noctis answered with a shrug. "...If you can sneak past the guards, that is."

 

"What? Seriously?" Prompto frowned.

 

Noctis favored him a lopsided grin.

 

"...That's not funny!"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"I-I'm here to see the prince!" Prompto tried at the steps of the Citadel. His voice was only a small gust of what it usually was.

 

"Listen, boy," the guard gritted, apparently irritated with him. "We don't let anyone through with flimsy excuses like that." 

 

Prompto kicked his heel to the ground in frustration, admitting his defeat. 

 

"Mr. Argentum?" A polite voice caught everyone's attention.

 

Prompto attempted to see past the guards, who reluctantly stepped aside.

 

"Ignis Scientia," he introduced himself. "I was told by Noct to come and fetch you."

 

"All right!" Prompto exclaimed, hopping past the guards apologetically. "Prompto's good, by the way, I'm not that special."

 

"Very well, Prompto," Ignis mused, leading him down the tall corridors. "So, you acquaintanced His Highness through school, I presume?"

 

"Yeah, I did," Prompto agreed. "So, are you working here?"

 

"I am the royal family's advisor."

 

"Oh, _important_!" Prompto stated with immediate regret, his lips twitching at his own idiocy.

 

Ignis remained silent infront of him, but Prompto got a feeling he was more amused than offended.

 

"Is Noctis your best friend?" Prompto asked as the nervousness was beginning to take over.

 

Thrown off by his unusual question, or rather one that he'd never had to think about before, he answered, "Yes, I suppose he is."

 

"I think he might be mine, too. Are we gonna have a quarrel over him?"

 

Prompto's cheeky tone garnered an amused scoff from Ignis, "I highly doubt it."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"We've arrived," Ignis said. He gave way for Prompto to greet Noctis, at the entrance of a room he'd mentioned to be the training hall. 

 

"Hey, Noct!" Prompto exclaimed upon seeing the young prince sitting on the ground. He looked worn out. Prompto almost started to worry, but before he could, Noctis stood up surprisingly agile and stand-offish. Their gazes met.Ignis grabbed Prompto's shoulder to stop him from running in the middle of the scene.

 

"Hey, Prompto. This is Gladio," Noctis threw a gesture at the towering man hurling towards him from the corner of the room.

 

"Watch and learn, runt." Gladiolus advised with confidence, engaging the younger man in combat.

 

Prompto thought Gladiolus was the type of guy you didn't want running towards you at that speed. He had a terrifying presence - like a Behemoth.

 

Noctis swung his freshly-summoned sword across the room, his body dissipating in an instance. It dissolved into hundreds and thousands of tiny specks of blue. Before his blade struck the wall across the room, his body reappeared. He grasped the handle and was left hanging in the air. 

 

"Woah!" Prompto yelled with stars in his eyes. "That's unbelievable!"

 

Noctis smiled and dropped himself down to the floor, "It's nothing."

 

"Don't let it get to your head," Gladiolus slammed his large hand into Noctis' dark mess of hair. "You won't get far by just dodging."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis waved and took Prompto's attention, sweat dripping down his face in hard-earned droplets.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"...He's so loud," Gladiolus uttered. The two watched Prompto cling to Noctis' shoulders, attempting to hitch a ride on his warping abilities. Noctis tried to explain that it didn't work that way.

 

Ignis eyed them and turned to Gladiolus, "He's quite the character, indeed," Ignis presumed. "I have a feeling we'll get along well, though."

 

"You think he'll stick around?" Gladio strained his gaze away from the boys to look at Ignis.

 

"I believe he's the first person he's invited to the Citadel," Ignis mused. "Noct wouldn't do that to just anyone."

 

"True enough," Gladio agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I still think he's gonna distract him... a lot."

 

Ignis watched Prompto throw his full weight on Noctis. As he pressed him down, an unexpected laugh spilled from Noctis' throat. They scrambled to the ground together.

 

They hadn't heard him laugh so loud in a while. Gladiolus didn't look too pleased, but Ignis had prioritized Noctis' happiness over his own years ago.

 

As his advisor, he had learned to read Noctis over the years. Maybe even more openly than Noctis would've wanted him to. Before anything else, Ignis had always wanted to be there for him. He didn't consider himself to be the softest person, but something about Noctis had always made him lose his edge.

 

"It's refreshing," Ignis smiled after a while. "I think Noctis is due to some vibrance in his life."

 

Gladiolus scoffed, but this time didn't think to disagree.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

"You moved out?" Prompto's face stretched in disbelief, "How did you pull that off?"

 

"The Citadel isn't a prison, Prompto. I told my dad I just needed to stretch my legs a bit."

 

They sat together side by side, legs crossed on a small field of grass. They held their phones, overheated by the sun and the video game they'd been playing for the past hour.

 

"Do you have like a set of bodyguards watching over you at all times? Snipers ready? Am I on the hit list?"

 

"So many questions," Noctis sighed playfully. "No, no and no."

 

Prompto looked pleased, fixing his gaze on the sunset when a moment in silence ensued. "...You're right, _I_ should be the sniper."

 

"You read my mind," the prince smiled widely.

 

They sat there for a while without speaking, focusing on watching the sun go down beyond the buildings. When they ran out of things to say, it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence you didn't need to fill with idle chatter. The kind where Prompto didn't need to try so hard.

 

"You should come over," Noctis finally said. "Stay the night, or something."

 

"You bet!" Prompto exclaimed. "So, why did you move out, anyway?"

 

"... Independence, I guess?" Noctis shrugged, not sounding too sure about it himself. "Besides, they wouldn't let you in the Citadel, anymore."

 

"You moved... to see me more?" Prompto tilted his head.

 

"Well, when you put it like that... don't let it get to your head, man," Noctis scoffed.

 

"Oh, how could I?" Prompto laughed. "The prince just couldn't stay away from the peasant, a thrilling tale-"

 

Prompto's sentence was cut off by a soft shove. It knocked him on his elbows onto a bed of blue flowers.

 

"That's not letting it get to your head."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Dear Luna,_

 

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while._

 

_To tell you the truth, I've been worried about Prompto. You remember me telling about him, right? He's the one always taking pictures and making me laugh at the dumbest things. He once made Ignis laugh so hard he made this weird snorting sound I've never heard him make before. It_ _was hilarious. His ears turned all red and he tried to hide his face in his hands. Prompto got a shot of it, though. We framed it._

 

_It feels like I've known him all my life, even though it hasn't been that long. It's just easy with him. But lately, I don't know what's changed._

 

_We were sleeping over at my place a while ago, and I woke up to him holding my wrist. His hands were all cold and damp, almost like he'd been in a panic. I asked him what was wrong, but he just shook his head and told me not to worry about it. Normally I wouldn't, but that night... he looked vacant. I haven't been able to shrug it off._

 

_Should I? I really don't know._

 

_I feel kinda stupid. I didn't know what to say, so I just... hugged him. I was still half-asleep, so I only heard him thank me. But it seemed like he wasn't just thanking me about that night. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. He seems like he's already forgotten it, but I think there's something he's not telling me._

 

_I think he's trying a lot. I hope he could see himself the way I do... And Ignis and Gladio, too. I mean, we just want him to be happy._

 

_I don't know what to do, I'm no good at these things - but I'm not oblivious, either. If there's something wrong, I should know how to ask him. He's my best friend, after all._

 

_Anyways, It's almost time for the sylleblossoms to flower, right? I wish I could see them._

 

_I hope to hear from you soon._

 

_\- Noctis_

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

There was a painting in the Citadel that sent shivers down Prompto's spine. In that painting was the Oracle, blessing the King from the heavens. The King shone a light down to the hoardes of daemons surrounding them, as the old Kings of Lucis and the Astrals watch them.

 

"You've read about the prophecies?" Ignis asked beside Prompto.

 

"Uh, yeah," Prompto wracked his mind. "Some of them. They're all such sad stories."

 

"When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come," Ignis recited a phrase from his mind.

 

"... Noct?"

 

"It could be," Ignis nodded.

 

It was a weird thought. To think that someone like Noctis was chosen to be something so absolute to this world. Prompto _did_ see him as royalty, but more than that he saw him as just a boy. He took things too seriously, or not seriously at all. He said stupid things sometimes, and laughed at even stupider things. He'd sleep through a meteor, and didn't eat properly. He hid a fierce attitude and a tender soul, but Prompto guessed he struggled sometimes. He still thought there wouldn't be a better King than him.

 

But wasn't this only a prophecy? Was it going to happen? The thought of all light disappearing disturbed him. He had never allowed his mind to wander there.

 

In honesty, the painting scared him.

 

 


End file.
